powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superpowered Physiology
The power to acquire the physical body, powers, and feats of a Superpowered being. Not to be confused with Power Physiology Also Called *Meta Physiology *Superpowered Being *SPB Physiology *Super-Alien Physiology *Inhuman/Mutant Physiology *Superhuman/Metahuman Body/Physiology *Superhuman/Meta-Human/Inhuman/Mutant Condition *Unique Physiology Capabilities User has the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of a species. In some case users are also able to gain abilities that are supernatural. This includes, but is not limited to, superhumans, aliens, mutants, demons, gods, vampires, werewolves, hybrids, etc. Applications *Supernatural/Absolute Condition: Users will possess incredibly, if not phenomenally high physical/mental condition that surpasses normal beings. **Supernatural Breath: Possess an enhanced lung capacity that will allow user to blow gale force winds. **Supernatural Body Coordination: Withhold complete and total control of ones own phy/men. functions. **Supernatural Cells: Possess super active cells. **Supernatural Durability: Able to withstand high amounts of damage if injured. **Supernatural Endurance: Will be able to go for months without the need for sustenance. **Supernatural Intelligence: Process vasts amounts of knowledge, and operate highly advanced technology. **Superhuman Invulnerability: Become nearly impervious to all forms of damage or injury. **Supernatural Regeneration : Will be able to regenerate cells rapidly to the point where users will be able to grow a new heart if yanked out. **Supernatural Senses: Will be able to smell undetectable odors, see structures at a microscopic level, and other sensory feats. **Supernatural Speed: Travel at light speed and reach far distances in seconds. **Supernatural Stamina: Operate for long consecutive periods of time without tiring. **Supernatural Strength: Lift and destroy extremely heavy and durable structures with bare hands. *Potential Powers include: **Atmospheric Adaptation: User can alter the body to survive levels of the atmosphere during space travel. **Distance Manipulation: Control the displacement of oneself or others with a mere thought.. **Elemental Manipulation: Conjure different elements and use it for almost any purpose **Energy Manipulation: Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. **Extrasensory Perception: Possess a psychic sense that depends on mental level. **Flight: Propel from ground and travel through the air without the need of aircraft. **Living Anomaly: individuals very enhanced being can come off as an outright oddity, even to other superhumans. **Meta Power Manipulation: Manipulate the powers of others and oneself to a vast degree. **Omnifarious: Control every molecule, possibly every particle within the users body to assume other forms, increase size, and many more feats. **Psionic Manipulation: Both Mentally and psionically alternate with ones surroundings along with the sentient's occupying them. **Rule Transcendence: Many SPB's abilities bend if not outright break the laws of physics or reality itself. **Science-Magic Ascendancy: Powers may surpass the prospects and limitations of both mysticism and metaphysics. Associations *Alien Physiology *Angel Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Cosmic Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Demon Physiology *Energy Physiology *Giant Physiology *Heavyworlder Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Mythic Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Science Attuned Physiology *Speedster Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users Films Cartoons Gallery Superman.jpg|Superman (DC) possesses the abilities of super-strength,super-speed, super-breath, invulnerability, flight, x-ray vision, and Heat Vision. incredible-hulk-FL-03.jpg|Bruce Banner/The Hulk (Marvel) is well known for his exposure to the Gamma radiation that gave him his incredible strength, durability, radiation absorption, and his ability to grow stronger through rage and anger. Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel) is a powerful mutant who possesses both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology such as a healing factor, a keen sense of smell, and most notably, his vorpal sharp nigh indestructible claws that are able to cut through virtually anything. Bane 2.jpg|Bane (DC) is at his most powerful with the use of his super-steroid, Venom. With it, he gains a significant increase in durability, stamina, reflexes, speed, and strength that allows him to par with most meta-humans of the Justice League. 2083631-Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid (DC) is considered to be one of Superman's greatest enemies. His strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, and more notably, his Omega Beam is capable of overwhelming even the Man of Steel. Goku4.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball series) is a very powerful Saiyan who his well known for his incredible strength, speed, durability, flight, and more noticeable, his skills in the art of Ki. He, like all Saiyans, is also capable of increasing his power whenever he emerges from the brink of death. File:Yusuke_Urameshi.jpg|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakasho) is often a stubborn and hotheaded boy, but his street brawling skills and superhuman abilities makes him a powerful force to be reckoned with. Along with his training from Genkai and his demonic genes awakening, he is able to manipulate his Spirit Energy in order to increase his, speed, strength, as well as form his trusty Spirit Gun. File:YoungGenkaiFull.jpg|Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) achieved B-rank on the spiritual scale, due to her mastery over spiritual energy granting her superhuman powers. As a side note, it is very difficult for humans to achieve B-rank. File:Kuwaba_Double_Spirit_Sword.jpg|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) managed to achieve S-rank eventually despite being a human, due to making contact with the demon gate. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) gained superhuman powers by discarding his humanity and using his wish to become a demon who can control his muscle percentage, possessing monstrous strength beyond humans and even most demons in the B-rank scale. File:Shinobu_Sensui_Sacred_Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a human who has achieved S-rank, easily able to decimate the entire Earth. His mastery in every martial arts in the world and achievement of Sacred Energy makes him possibly the strongest human. File:Raizen3.jpg|Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho) is the strongest demon in the entire world, even among the few S-rank who can easily decimate the entire Earth. He is one of the three rulers of the demon world, even after starving himself for 700 years; had he continued eating, he would easily surpass the other two. File:Mukuro-do-yu-yu-hakusho-6.jpg|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) is one of the three rulers of the demon world, dominating even the other S-ranks who can easily decimate the entire Earth. File:Yomi.png|Yomi (Yu Yu Hakusho) is one of the three rulers of the demon world, dominating even the other S-ranks who can easily decimate the entire Earth. good_cole1.jpg|After surviving the Ray-Sphere explosion, Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) gained the ability to control electricity, allowing him to project blots of electrical energy, control electromagnetism, absorb power from electrical devices and civilians, and form electrical constructs to aid him in battle. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Due to intense training from his childhood,Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) possess incredible strength, speed, agility, senses, acrobatics, and is extremely proficient in wielding the Dragon Sword. Also, due to his heritage with the Divine Dragons, Ryu possesses spritual powers that allows him to defeat supernatural foes and even supreme deities such as the Fiends, Greater Fiends, and Archfiends Dante.png|Even as a child, Dante (Devil May Cry series) experienced strange demonic abilities,and as he grew, so did his powers. Much like his father, Sparda, Dante possesses extraordinary powers beyond that of any human being and most demons such as strength, speed, agility, and the ability to channel his demonic energy through his weapons. Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses speed, strength, durability, and stamina far beyond anything one could call human. His greatest asset is his highly empowering rage: his Mantra affinity, Wrath, allows him to increase his power-level to seemingly infinite heights, granting him access to numerous transformations and endless supplies of strength, allowing him to go up against the most powerful of opponents. Alex Mercer.png|Due to being reanimated by the Blacklight virus, every particle of Alex Mercer's (PROTOTYPE series) being is completely comprised of viral biomass. This has given him a wide variety of meta-human abilities including super strength, super speed, agility, reflexes, regeneration, endurance, enhanced senses, absorption, and most notably, his shape-shifting abilities that allow him to take the appearance of anyone he comes in contact with and transform any part of his body into a deadly weapon. Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel ('Fairy Tail) is a highly skilled fighter that possesses mastery of hand-to-hand combat, a keen sense of smell, superhuman hearing, strength, reflexes, speed, immense durability, and above all else, he possesses the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, allowing him consume his respective element and incorporate it with his physical combat skills. Powerpuff_girls_characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) were created by Professor Utonium in order to create the perfect little girls with sugar, spice, and everything nice; with an accidental dose of Chemical X. Due to the the accidental dosage, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were were born with superhuman abilities such as super strength, super speed, durability, hand-to-hand combat, laser eyes, flight, energy capabilities and other superpowers as well as their own individual powers that allow them to face off against any foe. Monkey D. Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is an extraordinarily powerful young pirate. He is well known for his rubber capabilities of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, his incredible strength that allows him to punch with the power of a pistol, and his indomitable will that allows him to overcome any type of enemy. Zoro.jpg|Zoro (One Piece) is a powerful swordsman with superior strength, endurance, speed, and withstand massive pain. Sanji Full View.jpg|Sanji (One Piece) is a leg-strength chef of the Straw Hats who pulls off powerful kicks. Rob Lucci Leopard.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is the strongest member of the CP9 agents with his mastery of the Six Powers along with the aid of his Leopard-Leopard Fruit. File:Devil_Fruit_Effects.png|Any Devil Fruit user (One Piece) of the Paramecia class (such as Luffy and Brook) are technically considered to be "superhuman", simply due to the variety of specialized powers each fruit offer. Lucy 1.png|When injected with a drug, Lucy (Lucy) can access 100% of her brain, making her superhuman compare to the others who are able to use 10% of their brain. Body Guard H.png|Body Guard (Valkyrie Crusade) is a superhuman. BH6_Team_Transparent.png|Big Hero 6 (Big Hero 6) File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) became a humanoid homunculus, and effectively, a superhuman due to the newfound immense powers. File:Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) has achieved a level surpassing humans and homunculi, gaining superhuman levels far beyond even alchemy standards. File:Kazuki_wielding_Double_Sunlight_Heart.png|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) gained strength beyond human standards due to his warrior training regimen, and later boosted to the same level as Victor Powered thanks to the Black Kakugane. Tumblr n96cmnqtMq1s42j7go1 1280.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 3893451-6225819035-4nW4b.png|Saitama (One-Punch Man) is a shining example of Superhumanity; give you one oversighted guess as to why. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries